1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of contacting portions capable of providing a larger insertion-withdrawal force.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a terminal pack module and a shielding shell. The shielding shell has a rectangular sheath with a top plate, two side plates and a bottom plate. The top plate, two side plates and the bottom plate are all punched inward to form a plurality of splinters. When a mating connector is inserted into the sheath, the splinters can elastically clip the mating connector.
However, in order to save a cost and occupying area of the shielding shell, the above-mentioned shielding shell is usually made of a material with small thickness and poor elasticity. Each of the splinters is punched from the shielding shell, so the splinter can only provide weaker elasticity and causes a deformation and damage easily. Furthermore, when the splinter is damaged, the whole shielding shell needs to be changed so as to cause the high mending cost.